lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic Site Rules
Basic Site Rules 1. Threads posted in the Hinata Sou Lounge should not offend members. This means no posting hate threads regarding members on the site or anything off-site. This type of thing is childish. We’re all adults here and can talk things over. Should problems like this arise, it will be handled accordingly by staff and members who partake in posting offensive and hurtful material will be punished for causing problems on the forum. We’re here to have fun and we should all respect each other. If you don’t want anyone doing things like this to you, then don’t do it to us. 2. Content for threads posted in the Hinata Sou Lounge should be PG-13. If what you’re sharing with the site is of mature content, please use the appropriate rating for it. This is more for fanfiction and fanart shared by members. Even if it’s art or writing, a rating is required so members know what they’re walking into. Anything below a mature rating should be PG-13 and lower. Please do not abuse this rule. 3. It is required of ALL members to post an introduction thread when you first join the forum. This helps everyone, staff included know that you're new to the board and didn't just appear out of nowhere. It's the first thing you do before registering a character. You have one week to make an introductory post and if one has not been made once a month has passed, account(s) will be clean swept. You’re free to rejoin when you find the time to do so. We require this mainly to keep down having so many inactive accounts after registration. Once an introduction thread has been made, you’ve made a character and it’s been approved and posted your page lists, you’re an official member of Love Hina Generation. From that point on, anytime you’ll be away from the site for a long period of time, you’re to use the Hellos and Goodbyes board to post a dropout thread. We know a lot of members will be inactive because of RL so it is mandatory of those members to post a drop out thread once a month or once every other month saying they're still around and wish to keep their accounts. If you don't do that, your account will be subject for deletion and characters will be recycled. If that happens, you can rejoin and your characters will still be here when you return. 4. All members are allowed to make more than one account on the board. Staff members are the only ones that are required to make OOC Staff accounts that are separate from their RP accounts in order to do staff-related duties. Regular members do not have to make OOC accounts. If you do decide to make another account due to having one filled up with so many characters, make sure you link them to your main account which allows you easier access to them when posting and you don’t have to physically log out of your account. Just switch to the linked accounts that you have. And you are required to be active with ALL the accounts you register onto the site. Please don’t waste board space registering an account you’re not going to use. While you don’t have to be logged into your accounts at the same time (since this isn’t Proboards), if you feel it’s easier, feel free to download the following browsers: Firefox, Maxthon, Opera, Comodo Dragon, Comodo Ice Dragon, and Google Chrome. 5. The only time anyone will be placed under the “RP Probation” rank is when you’ve broken any of the rules. If you have, staff will decide on the duration of how long you’ll account(s) will remain under this temporary rank. It all depends on the rule that was broken, how many rules you broke and if the problems regarding the broken rules escalated out of control. This means you won’t be allowed to RP in any of the boards until the rank has been lifted by staff. The only board you will be allowed to RP in is the OOC board only as well as only having access to the general boards. Please do not harass staff to lift the rank. If you broke the rules and/or caused problems on the site, take your punishment like an adult. 6. When registering here on Love Hina Generation, your Display Names are your logins. This means the first and last name of the first character that you make will be your login. This goes for anytime you decide to change your display name. Should you change it, your user login changes to the new name you changed it to. Please don’t make it a habit of changing your account name so many times. If it comes to a point where members are doing this regularly without informing staff that they have, we will set a limit on how many times you can change it throughout the year and the name change to one of your other characters will have to be approved by staff. Don’t change your Display Name to a character you have not yet registered. If you only have one, it stays as that one. No exceptions. Also See *Cbox Rules *Role Play Rules *Cbox Role-Play Rules *Series Character Rules